Flora Ketler
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Human |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Female |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 53 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 5'7" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 175lbs. |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Greying Bleach Blonde |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Ice-Blue |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Unknown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Wizard |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Affiliations | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Unknown |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Flora Ketler Known As: Flora Ketler Real Name: IC Information Current Age: 57 Attitude: Calm, appearing collected yet easily startled by smaller things, an air of maturity follows around her, like the innocent smell fresh baked oatmeal cookies. Kind and friendly, even if her persistant admonishments to younger folk to "mind their manners" feels faintly condescending. Appearance: Pale, ice-blue eyes settled into an aged face with weathered and suntanned skin, would seem cold except for the polite amused smile, crinkling the wrinkles around her eyes, laugh lines around her mouth, plumping up her cheeks. Messy, dry curls that were once blonde have greyed to pale silverish strands, long bangs occasionally falling into her eyes. Thick, insulating robes in unassuming browns and greys drape in several layers over her ample and slightly stooped form. Gracefully accepting the gifts that time has bestowed on her hips, thighs and bosom, she doesn't appear to have any complaints about her progressing age, except perhaps for the occasional cricks and cracks of her joints, and how all these young adventurers are always in such a hurry to rush off to their deaths. Often found sitting by a warm fire, long metal knitting needles in each hand, working on any variety of knitting projects or possibly snoring while leaning against a worn and polished wooden staff. Character's Religious Dogma: Have faith not in false hope nor turn to pretty promises of success. In the dark do not hide, nor wait for the light to act. Never strive to better your lot in life or to plan ahead unless guided by the faithful. Suffering is an unavoidable part of life, but whenever possible offer words of comfort and calming to those in pain, oppressed or experiencing great sorrow. Common Statistics Voice/Accent: Quiet, warm, a bit raspy. Commonly spoken languages: Chondathan, Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed Relatives: Brandon Ketler (Husband) deceased; Star Ketler (Oldest Daughter) unknown; Rosey Ketler (Second Daughter) deceased; Robert Ketler (Only Son) deceased; and Michelle Ketler (Youngest Daughter) deceased. Bernard Johnson (Half-Brother) currently serving a life sentence in Waterdeep; and Chessana An'denfall Chessana Johnson, (younger sister) married, residence unknown. Backstory: (OOC) Information Playing Status: Semi-Retired/Not-yet-Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: Current Character Alignment: Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: Category: PC Category:PC